Failure
by storiesofamind
Summary: Everyone assumed Rachel Berry would make it big time. Everyone assumed Rachel Berry would go to NYU and be a star on Broadway. Everyone assumed Rachel Berry was going places. They couldn't have been more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**So I need you're help. This is currently a really long oneshot. It currently has 1808 words and is still going. I want to know whether you guys want me to upload as a reeeeeeaaaaaally long oneshot or as a multi fic with reeeeeaaaally short chapters. Each section in the oneshot is like reeeeeaaaally short so give me hand pleeeeeaassee! :) Anyway, I'll put up the first two paragraphs here so you can read a bit. I promise it'll be good! **

* * *

><p>Everyone assumed Rachel Berry would make it big time. Everyone assumed Rachel Berry would go to NYU and be a star on Broadway. Everyone assumed Rachel Berry was going places. They couldn't have been more wrong.<p>

She passed her exams. She even won a minor role on an Off-Broadway production. But Rachel Berry failed. She failed to tell anyone of her condition. She failed to tell them that she spent every night with a knife to her thigh. She failed to tell them how her heart break was killing her. She failed to mention that the school had taken her off the list just days before she was due to leave Lima. So you could understand her parents reaction when they walked into her room the day she was due to depart and saw the unpacked boxes and the photos sticky-taped backed together.

* * *

><p><strong>Review me so I can know what you guys would like it as! Thanks guys!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I'm starting to think that maybe this would be better as a multi fic with a few sections in each chapter cause it's reeeeeeeally long right now and I'm still not finished it. It has 2782 words now. I promise I'll try and finish ASAP but my ideas for this one just keep coming. Oh well, here's a little bit more for you because I just know you'll love it so ;)**

* * *

><p>"Rachel? What...?"<p>

"Dad, Daddy! I really can't explain this..." Rachel said, surprised.

"What happened?" Leroy Berry asked his shocked daughter.

"They called three days ago. They took me off the list because a "better candidate" for my position in the school had surfaced. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you," Rachel used air quotations when she said better candidate.

"Oh honey, we wouldn't be mad at you. It's that stupid school! How can they do that?" Hiram Berry vented to his daughter and husband. Rachel slowly moved over to where her parents were standing and began to cry. She cried for lost chances, lost loves and the lost life she could've had. What they didn't know was what she was thinking the exact moment they'd walked in. How could she ever look Finn in the eye again knowing she'd given him up for New York and she'd been kicked out?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter combined with the last is the first section of my story. There is at the moment another seven sections of the story. I hope you liked this first section. How about I keep you posted on how many words its got and you can decide whether you want multi fic or not ? ;)<strong>

**Let me knooooow ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again guys. I know, you're probably sick of me by now but I said I'd keep you posted on the amount if words the story has got. Now it's got 3827 words and still going. I made the executive descision that I am going to upload as a multi fic so it isn't as long and it won't seem as booooooring! :) I promise that the next chapter will be the story! Just stick with me pleeeeease? Here's another teaser ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on her bed looking at the new scar tissue that had formed on her thigh. This condition, this addiction with cutting her thigh to let the pain out had to stop. It wasn't letting the pain out. It was making it worse. Every time the knife sliced her skin the pain, emotional and physical, would intensify because it reminded her of a better time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I totally forgot the disclaimer. I do not own Glee. If I did Finn and Rachel would never have broken up and Blaine would have curly hair *love* not smoothed back like it currently is ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys! I've got the story a whole 4824 words later! So I hope you enjoy it :) Starts in the next chapter and pleeease review me cause I have no idea who is reading this. Thankks a bunch guys :)**

**DISCLAIMER FOR EVERY CHAPTER: I do not own Glee.**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone assumed Rachel Berry would make it big time. Everyone assumed Rachel Berry would go to NYU and be a star on Broadway. Everyone assumed Rachel Berry was going places. They couldn't have been more wrong.

She passed her exams. She even won a minor role on an Off-Broadway production. But Rachel Berry failed. She failed to tell anyone of her condition. She failed to tell them that she spent every night with a knife to her thigh. She failed to tell them how her heart break was killing her. She failed to mention that the school had taken her off the list just days before she was due to leave Lima. So you could understand her parents reaction when they walked into her room the day she was due to depart and saw the unpacked boxes and the photos sticky-taped backed together.

"Rachel? What...?"

"Dad, Daddy! I really can't explain this..." Rachel said, surprised.

"What happened?" Leroy Berry asked his shocked daughter.

"They called three days ago. They took me off the list because a "better candidate" for my position in the school had surfaced. I couldn't tell you. I couldn't bring myself to tell you," Rachel used air quotations when she said better candidate.

"Oh honey, we wouldn't be mad at you. It's that stupid school! How can they do that?" Hiram Berry vented to his daughter and husband. Rachel slowly moved over to where her parents were standing and began to cry. She cried for lost chances, lost loves and the lost life she could've had. What they didn't know was what she was thinking the exact moment they'd walked in. How could she ever look Finn in the eye again knowing she'd given him up for New York and she'd been kicked out?

* * *

><p>Rachel sat on her bed looking at the new scar tissue that had formed on her thigh. This condition, this addiction with cutting her thigh to let the pain out had to stop. It wasn't letting the pain out. It was making it worse. Every time the knife sliced her skin the pain, emotional and physical, would intensify because it reminded her of a better time. She was determined to stop. She looked at the knife that was sitting beside her, blade recently sharpened, and she sighed. She carefully lifted the knife off her bed and threw it out the window. She knew it was dangerous being there but she'd rather it be down there instead of in her room. Rachel Berry was going to pick herself back up.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Just by chance Kurt Hummel had decided to stay in Lima, Ohio. It was for that very reason that Rachel found herself sitting precariously on the edge of her bed chatting happily, genuinely happily, to Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine Anderson.

"And then I saw the lady bend over and...Oh god! I can't even finish! That was a sight I never want to see again!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh my god, Kurt! You poor thing!" Rachel exclaimed a little over-dramatically at the entire situation. "How did you cope?"

"I didn't! I turned and ran!" The entire group burst out in laughter at Kurt's response. After they calmed down they sat in a comfortable silence. Blaine eyed the two other people and decided that they were avoiding the elephant in the room. He decided to approach the topic lightly.

"So Rach, what are you planning on doing now that you're in Lima?"

"I don't know. I had my whole life planned out for me in New York. I don't know what I'm going to do,"

"What about our friends? Are you going to tell them?"

"Oh yeah, sure Blaine. I'm definitely telling Cedes and Sam, Puck and Lauren, Mike and Tina, Artie and Elisa, Santana and Brittany and Quinn and James. You guys already know, so I won't need to tell you." Rachel replied, purposely leaving out Finn's name from the list. Over senior year Rachel had become a close friend to everyone in the club, especially the girls, even Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"What about Finn, Rach?"

"I don't think I can, Blaine. I broke his heart. I chose New York over him and it killed him. I can't come running back into his life,"

"You can't keep him out of the loop Rach!" Blaine argued. Kurt watched his boyfriend and his best friend battle it out wide-eyed. He waited for the right moment to intervene with the not-so-great news he had to share.

"I can and I will, Blaine! As far as he knows, I'm not even in Lima. As far as he knows, I'm in New York!"

"That's not entirely true, Rachel," Kurt said, jumping back for protection. Rachel turned to him, shooting daggers.

"What do you mean 'that's not entirely true', Kurt?"

"I, ah, may have, ah, told Finn, ah, some minor details, ah, yeah..."

"Minor details? What did you say Kurt?" Rachel was getting angry now.

"Just that you weren't going to New York as soon as you'd planned. That you were staying with your dads for a few more weeks..."

"_Kurt! I can't believe you did that!" _Rachel screamed at him. She was cranky. She was cranky at Kurt. She was cranky that he didn't keep it from him when Kurt _knew _that she was frightened about it, like really, _really _frightened.

"I'm sorry Rachel! He was asking about you. What was I supposed to say? _Oh, no. She was kicked out of the school. _How dumb do you think I am?"

"Sorry Kurt. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just...I don't know what I'm going to do now,"

"Rach, maybe you should talk to him."

"I can't Kurt, I just can't."

Kurt's phone buzzed and he looked at the message that appeared on his phone. He read it silently and then looked at Blaine who nodded. Kurt got up and left the room, giving a small wave as he went. Rachel waved back in confusion.

"Rach, honey, we have to leave. Something's...come up." Blaine explained to the confused girl.

"O-okay,"

Rachel found herself sitting precariously on her bed staring at the wall alone.

* * *

><p>Rachel was walking through the park alone. She'd been watching everyone that had passed. She'd seen most of her old friends. Lauren and Puck were, surprisingly, the most understanding about Rachel's position regarding Finn. Rachel found a park bench that was unoccupied and she sat down and stared at the beauty that was the park fountain. She was watching the people pass by the fountain when someone she recognized really well stopped and looked towards the fountain. She dropped her head but not before he turned and made eye contact with her. When Rachel looked up, Finn was in the arms of Selena Tayla, a Cheerio from senior year. She stood up and walked away, tears running down her cheeks.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Her pillow was soaked with tears and the hair stuck on her face was damp and sticking to her cheeks. Why would he do that to her? When she let him go he'd told her he'd wait for her, no matter how long it took. How could he lie to her like that? He'd told her he loved her and he'd shoved it in her face.

There was a knock on the door and Rachel ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone and her dads weren't home so they weren't answering. The knock came again and then silence. Rachel didn't hear the front door open. Rachel didn't hear the soft footsteps walk up the stairs. Rachel didn't even hear her bedroom door be pushed open. The only time she became aware of someone standing in the room was by a nervous cough coming from just inside the door. Her head shot up and stared into the hazel eyes of Finn Hudson.

"How did you get in here?"

"Spare key, you need to move it Rach," Finn joked.

"What do you want, Finn?" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel," he said moving forward, "that wasn't what you think,"

"Then what was it Finn? You were in the arms of someone else! You told me you loved me!"

"I know,"

"You told me you'd wait for me!"

"I know,"

"You threw that back in my face!"

"I know,"

"You broke my heart, Finn!"

"You broke mine first, Rachel! Can't you see how messed up I am? I was going to come with you! I was going to give _everything _up for you because I loved you and you left me out to die!" Finn snapped at her. He didn't mean to. He wanted more than anything to take her in his arms and hold her but she had messed him up big time and he didn't know if he was ready to take her back just yet.

"You think you were messed up, Finn! Look at me! Look what I've done to myself!" Rachel ripped up her skirt to expose the scars that covered the top of her thigh and Finn held in a gasp. "I messed me up! I couldn't handle it! I messed us _both _up!"

"Rachel, I-"

"Can you just go please?" She stared him down when he didn't make a move for her door. "Please Finn? Just leave,"

Finn didn't say anything. He just handed her the key and walked out the door. He felt instantly guilty the moment he did so. Rachel watched him leave out her window and then crashed on to her bed and cried harder than she had cried ever before.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was done with moping. Rachel Berry wouldn't cry a day longer. Rachel Berry had spent three weeks too long in her house. Rachel Berry was going to pick herself back up. Rachel Berry was going to be a star again. Even her dads had noticed that the sparkle in Rachel's eye had disappeared and they missed it. Kurt missed Rachel too. He loved Mercedes and loved to spend time with her but Rachel was, well, Rachel and he missed that. So Kurt decided one day he was getting <em>his <em>Rachel Berry back.

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Get up!" He yelled as he threw her curtains open. "It's an amazing day outside. We're going out!"

"Kurt!" Rachel groaned. "It's like six am!"

"Rachel, honey, it's actually eleven am. Here, wear this!"

"Oh crap. Really?" Rachel asked as she held up the white polka dot dress that Kurt had tossed on her bed.

"Yes really! Come on!"

Twenty minutes later Rachel and Kurt were sitting in a local coffee shop drinking their beverages. Being one of only two coffee shops in Lima, The Coffee Cup was literally forced in to catering for vegans so it was Rachel Berry friendly. This was often everyone's choice for a hangout when going for coffee because of Rachel. They were sitting outside watching the people walk past. People-watching was a favourite pastime of the two friends and they thoroughly enjoyed it.

"Hey guys!" Quinn called as she walked past. She stopped by their table and sat in the spare seat.

"Hey Quinn! How are you?" Rachel greeted her friend happily.

"I'm great! How have you been? I mean since the call..."

"I'm fine Quinn. I'm over it anyway. How's James?"

"Oh, you know same old same old. Being as painful as ever. Typical James behaviour."

"Sounds fun. Do you want to stay for coffee?" Rachel offered.

"I can't, sorry. I'm meeting up with Finn at the other coffee shop," she bit her tongue when she realised what she'd just said. Rachel looked down at the table nervously. Kurt watched from his seat. He was sure Quinn still hated Rachel. Quinn looked at her feet. "Oh crap. Rach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to,"

"Quinn! It's okay, really. I don't care," Rachel assured her.

"Well, I better get going. Have a good time," she winked at Rachel before walking away.

"That was lovely," Kurt said sarcastically.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Rachel were skipping happily along the path of the park. They'd had an amazing day in Lima, which was very rare. They'd shopped in the limited selection of shops, ultimately spending no money whatsoever. They had lunch at a great restaurant and now they were taking a walk through the park. Kurt had successfully managed to keep Rachel's mind off whatever it was that had had her so depressed.

The footpath was lined with an array of colourful spring flowers. The flowers added a hint of spring to the normally bland park and people visited it more often in the spring because it looked amazing when the flowers bloomed. Rachel smiled at the flowers along the path. Nothing could ruin this day, she thought.

"Hey Kurt! How you been? Babysitting the dwarf I see..." The harsh voice of Selena Tayla rang through the park. "Hey Rachel, killed any poor little animals lately?" She asked, taking a bite in to her beef burger to emphasis the question.

"Shove off Selena! Leave her alone!"

"I was talking to Berry, Kurt! Well Berry?" Selena snapped.

"No, _Selena_ I haven't. I'm _vegan_, we don't eat meat," Rachel retorted.

"Oh my _god, _Rachel! Stop sulking about it!"

"About what, Selena?" Kurt asked confused.

"Shut up Hummel! Berry, you're just pissed because he chose me! He wants me because you left him out to die!" Rachel cringed at the use of Selena's words. Finn had used the same words to her when he'd spoken to her.

"Wait what? He's dating you?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes, Hummel, he's dating me! Yeah, I'd love to stay and chat but I have somewhere to be," Selena turned and skipped away, proud of her little victory.

Kurt turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know,"

"I already knew Kurt. I saw them together three weeks ago. And he came to my house after and I kicked him out..."

"Rachel..."

"It's okay Kurt. He's not mine anymore. It doesn't even matter. I'm going home now anyway,"

Kurt watched Rachel walk away from him and ground his teeth together. He was rather pissed at Finn. After all the sooking that Finn had put Kurt through when Rachel called it off he couldn't believe that Finn would do something so _stupid_, so _unbelievably_ stupid. "He's gonna get it!" Kurt said under his breath.

* * *

><p>And get it he did. When Kurt got home that afternoon he went ballistic. In fact Kurt went so crazy Finn made a mental note to cross paths with him <em>ever<em>. "_I can't believe you did that!" _Kurt screamed as he stormed through the door.

"What the hell man?" Finn asked confused.

"Don't act dumb with me Finn Hudson! You've done some _really _stupid things in the past, but _this _is by far the _stupidest_!"

"I honestly have _no idea _what you're talking about, Kurt,"

"Oh _come off it! _You're an idiot! How could you do that to her, Finn? Seriously? And with _Selena? _Of all the girls you could've picked you chose _Selena?_"

"Oh god, not you too? You're my brother Kurt! You're meant to be on my side!"

"Not when you do something this unbelievably stupid!"

"Oh, shut up Kurt! I've already had Quinn in my ear this morning about it. I _do not _need you chewing my ear out too!"

"Well I am Finn and you _are going to listen!_" Kurt screamed. He was fuming. Finn was acting like he'd done absolutely nothing wrong when in actual fact he'd done a lot wrong in the past three months. "You spent weeks complaining to me and moping around the _bloody _house because she chose New York over you! God Finn, you were _so _depressed! Do you even know why she did it, Finn? Do you even know why she broke it off?" Finn shook his head and Kurt continued. "She couldn't let you give up _everything _for her! She wouldn't have been able to live with herself Finn. She'd feel so _guilty _if she let you go with her! God, she felt _so _bad that when she was kicked out of the school _days _before she was meant to leave she couldn't even tell you! She was _scared_, Finn. I bet she hasn't even told you she was kicked out for _no bloody reason_! Do you know what she's been doing to herself? Do you know how she's dealt with it, Finn? You do, don't you?" Kurt saw the look on his face. "And you still wanted to hurt her? Finn, I _cannot _believe you sometimes!" Kurt stormed out of the room, leaving to Finn to process everything that had just happened in the space of ten minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel span mindlessly around on her spinning chair. She'd been spinning like that for three hours and it was kinda freaking Quinn out a little. As much as Quinn had hated Rachel before, she didn't now. Quinn had long come to realise that her hatred for Rachel stemmed from Rachel's hold over Finn. But since Quinn had been with James things were much better between the two.

"Okay Rachel, stop! You're freaking me out!"

Rachel's chair slowed down to halt and she looked at Quinn apologetically. "Sorry Quinn, I'm a little distracted."

"I can see,"

"Sorry Quinn. I'm just worried. Kurt was pissed at the park today after the Selena incident. He texted me and said to expect stuff. What could've happened?" Rachel expressed concern over the message.

"Hold up. Let me see the message, Rach,"

Rachel spun round and picked her phone off the bed and spun back round. She held out the phone for Quinn to read.

_Rach,  
>Stuff went down here with me and Finn. You've been warned.<br>Love you, Kurt. Xx. 3_

"That could mean anything, Rach," Quinn said, handing the phone back to Rachel.

"I know. That's what I'm worried about. Gee Quinn, what am I going to do?"

"Just relax, Rach. He isn't going to do anything to hurt you. He loves you, Rachel."

"But how do you know Quinn?"

"I just do,"

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since the Selena incident and Rachel had bounced right back. She hadn't seen Selena in days and Finn hadn't even tried to contact her. Not to mention it'd been four weeks since the last time she took a knife to her thigh. She was actually happy for once. And it wasn't that fake happy that she faked most of the time. It was a real happy; the kind of happy that her friends could tell was real.<p>

Rachel bounded down the stairs to answer the door after she heard a knock. She whipped the door open and found her looking in to the face of the one person who could bring her mood down. She left the door open and turned and walked into the living room. The door closed behind her and then Finn followed her into the room. She stood with her arms folded across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor boards. "What do you want Finn?" She asked coldly.

"A chance to explain,"

"Explain what, Finn? You have nothing to explain. You made things very clear when you decided to date Selena Tayla."

"I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me Rachel. I never thought about why you did it. I didn't know you felt that way about me coming with you. I didn't know that you didn't want me giving everything up. I didn't know you didn't want me giving up my life for you, Rachel. Kurt told me, you know. He told me about being kicked out for no reason. I'm so sorry Rachel. You should've told me,"

"And tell you what Finn? That I broke up with you for nothing? That I broke up with you for New York and I wasn't even going? I couldn't tell you that I'd failed. How could I tell you that I was a failure?"

"I would've understood Rachel. I would've forgiven you if I'd known Rachel. Now it's too late..." Finn told her.

"What'd you mean 'now it's too late'?"

"I'm dating Selena Rachel. And I like Selena a lot Rachel. I mean nothing to you now..." Finn explained. Rachel stood stunned. How he could he think that he meant nothing to her? Did he really think that little of her?

"You mean _everything _to me! You mean enough to me for me to be able to let you go so you could have the life that you wanted to live. I broke up with you _because _I love you. Leave please,"

"Rachel-"

"Leave!"

And he did. Finn left. He couldn't bring himself to say what he needed and Rachel need to calm down. He couldn't face that fury. He didn't want to face the Rachel Berry fury. But he would fix this. He _had _to fix this. He was going to need help.


	10. Chapter 10

"Selena! Wait up!"

"Oh hi Finn!"

"Selena, I need to talk to you. It's important,"

"What is it baby?" Selena asked her boyfriend, linking arms with Finn.

"Sit down Selena. And don't call me baby," Finn replied nonchalantly.

"What is this about?" she asked, taking a seat on the park bench. Why does everyone always end up in the park when they do this? Finn asked himself. His mind drifted.

"_I have to Finn!" Rachel cried, the tears flowing non-stop down her cheeks._

"_Why? Why do you have to do it Rachel?" Finn pleaded with Rachel. His heart was breaking and she was letting it happen._

"_I just have to Finn! I just can't stay with you. I'm sorry Finn. I'm so, so sorry."_

"_So, you're breaking up with me and won't even tell me why?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That's low, real low."_

"_I'm sorry Finn," Rachel walked away from the park bench leaving a broken-hearted Finn behind._

Finn brought himself back to reality. He didn't want to remember that particular afternoon so he focussed on that task at hand. "Look Selena," he began. "You're a nice girl and I think you're brilliant but this isn't working out. I think we need to see other people,"

"Are you breaking up with me, Finn?" Selena gaped.

"Ah, yeah, yeah I am."

"Why?"

"It's not working out, Selena. I'm sorry,"

"It's because I'm not _her _isn't it? God, why date people if you're _not completely over her? _Bye Finn," Selena stood up and walked away. That was that problem fixed. Now Finn had to get phase two of his plan under way.

* * *

><p>Kurt was applying the last of the make-up to Rachel's face before he span her around and she took a look in the mirror. Rachel gasped. She wasn't used to this much make-up on her face and it scared her a little. "I look like a nineteen-year-old hooker, Kurt."<p>

"Don't exaggerate Rach. You look amazing!"

"Can you please tell me why you're doing this anyway?"

"Because, Rachel, not everyone can be perfect like you. That's why you're holding out for a ten, because you're worth it!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the reference to A Very Potter Musical. Kurt and Rachel had recently started obsessing over the YouTube clips and Kurt had made it a habit of his to quote the musical to Rachel as much as possible. "Sure, sure Kurt,"

"But seriously Rach, you needed it. You've had a rough time lately and I wanted to make you feel pretty because you are Rachel Berry and I will prove it to you!" Kurt span her around several times before ducking in to her walk-in wardrobe for protection. He came out crying "Yes, yes, yes!" shoving an amazing outfit in Rachel's face. She took it and gazed at the outfit in awe, amazed at Kurt's skills.

"Holey doley, Kurt! It's amazing! But how...?"

"I have no idea, Rachey," Kurt admitted to the gobsmacked girl.

_Defying Gravity _echoed through Rachel's room as Kurt's phone rang. It stopped and then rang again and Kurt answered swiftly. "Hello?" Pause. "Oh hey babe!" Kurt threw some shoes at Rachel then waved his goodbyes and headed for the front door. Rachel waved in return, sickened at the lovey doveyness that the two boys had going.

A knock on the door brought Rachel back to reality and she skipped down the stairs, abandoning the shoes halfway down. She checked herself in the mirror before reaching for the door. The person behind the door was not who she'd expected. She slammed the door right in his face then turned and walked away. The banging continued to drive her insane for fifteen minutes before she finally gave in to it.

"What is it?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry," Finn pleaded with Rachel for her forgiveness. He wanted her forgiveness. He _needed _her forgiveness.

"No! I don't care how sorry you are Finn! You don't want me! You made that clear last time you were here. I have it on good authority that you ran off to Selena Tayla _straight away_! And you know what Finn? I don't care. Why don't you just go f-"

Rachel was cut off when Finn took her head in his hands and kissed her dead on the lips. He pulled himself away and stared into Rachel's deep brown eyes. He was going to say something but Rachel just looked _so cute _standing there with that shocked expression on her face. Her mouth kept opening and closing as if she was going to say something but then changed her mind.

Rachel rose on to her tippy toes and crashed her lips onto Finn's. She tangled his hair in her hands and fell into the kiss so naturally. It felt as if their lips were made for each other and Rachel never wanted to let go. She jumped up and hooked her legs around Finn's waist. He pushed her up against the wall and broke away from her lips for air. He began to kiss her neck tenderly, earning him a groan of pleasure from Rachel's direction. Man, he'd missed that noise.

"I missed this," Rachel whispered, her legs never leaving Finn's waist.

"I missed you," he whispered back. Rachel giggled and brought her lips down onto his. Finn deepened the kiss and felt Rachel tense under him. He'd forgotten that Rachel reacted so much to him. She reacted just as much as he did and it made him smile.

Finn pushed himself further into Rachel's body, getting as physically close as possible. Rachel slid her hands down Finn's chest and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. She pushed the shirt back over his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Finn placed his hands on Rachel's ankles to stop her.

"Are you sure, Rach?" He wanted to be sure that she was sure she was ready. He didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, so sure." She said seductively. Finn needed no more persuasion and he started to pull Rachel's shirt over her head. She moaned with pleasure again and Finn couldn't hide a smile. He forgotten how amazing she was when she was like this.

"Whoa! Kids, go up to your room!" They were rudely interrupted by Rachel's dads walking through the door. Finn's head whipped around. He looked rather embarrassed. Rachel giggled and drop down off Finn's waist and ran over to her dads, hugging them both.

"Sorry Daddy, Dad. We'll go upstairs now," Rachel said. She turned around and tugged on Finn who followed her up the steps.

"Finn!" Finn turned around and cringed. To say he was worried was an understatement. "You forgot your shirt kiddo,"

"Oh, thanks Mr Berry," Finn smiled before bolting up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sitting beside – or rather on top of – Finn in her bedroom tracing large circles on his chest. The mood had kind of shifted when her fathers had come home early and they hadn't gone <em>that <em>far. They'd just made out a lot, but they hadn't talked. And they _needed _to talk.

"We've got to talk, Rach," Finn said. For once he was being the rational one even though it killed him to.

"I don't want to," Rachel groaned in return.

"We've gotta talk it over, Rach. Please?"

"Oh fine." Rachel said stubbornly. She sighed and slumped back and Finn had to catch her before she toppled off him and onto the floor. "What do you want to talk about, Finn?"

"Us. I mean, I love this, whatever _this _is. But what does it mean? What does that make _us_?"

"I love this too, Finn. It's amazing. I think this makes us together, if you'll have me back?" Rachel pleaded.

"Of course I'll have you back. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Rachel pushed Finn back down against the bed and brought her lips to his. This was where she wanted to be. And this was where they were. Together. Again.


End file.
